Letting loose
by LightShadows1
Summary: Hermione feels like and dancing and won't let Malfoy's presence stop her... even if it turns into a bit more than innocent fun. (Dramione)


Hermione couldn't say she was shocked that Draco and her had gotten along well enough to share their head dorm. Draco was tame enough after the war, although he did still behave rather cockily still. Now, they weren't really friends but... maybe reluctant acquaintances?

For a multitude of reasons, Professor McGonagall had allowed Hermione to bring a music playing device with her this year. Hermione was grateful because she felt music could drastically change her mood.

So it was a Friday evening after all the day's classes had ended that one Hermione Jean Granger sat listening to an upbeat pop song whilst writing about one of potion theories in a marble notebook.

Draco Malfoy sat across from her while working on next week's potion's essay.

Suddenly Hermione wanted to get up and dance while singing along like she used to do at home, but with Malfoy right there she felt restricted. Dance? In front of Malfoy? It sounded downright mortifying! Yet... who was he to ruin her good mood? So with a quick thought of "screw it" she rose from her seat slowly.

Draco, having noticed her movement and now lack thereof, looked up at her from his seat. Confusion was plainly written across his face.

Hermione hit play and began to enjoy herself.

She began to sway her hips as the song flowed through her ear buds and tucked the device into the waistband of her skirt, making sure it was secure as she moved.

She saw Draco looking at her while appearing rather bewildered.

"Well it's more fun with two" she thought before marching over to him and singing along to words as she leaned over him.

"Now if we're talking body, you got a perfect one so put it on me" she sang before turning around and grinding her bottom into his lap.

"Swear it won't take you long. If you love me right, we fuck for life, on and on and on" she continued. She thought she may have heard him choke a little at the lyrics and her movement.

She then decided it'd be better for the music to be heard by them both so she she unplugged her earphones and placed everything on the table.

Music then blasted through their common room while Malfoy looked confused and a bit tense. It hadn't really occurred to Hermione that he could be turned on.

She spun around, once again facing Draco and sat in his lap.

The chorus had come around again so she ground on his bulge (at which Hermione had come to realize he could be aroused) and leaned in to whisper the lyrics, her lips brushing against his ear.

When she leaned back his cheeks were flushed so she placed her hands on them whilst stroking them with her thumbs.

She's isn't know what pushed her to do so, but she kissed him on the cheek before standing across from him.

Deciding that a bit of stripping isn't always bad, she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her skirt, she swayed her hips and whispered the words to the song. After tugging it bit by bit until her skirt was about to slip away to expose her underwear, she smoothly pulled them back up.

Draco looked pained to put it shortly. He looked as if every possible retort had been ripped from him and like he was glued to his fucking seat. The veins in his neck were straining and a furious shade of red was creeping up the column of his throat and settling in his cheeks. He was clenching and uncle ching his hands beside him.

Hermione took all of this as one big good sign. She unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt and sat in a seat behind her with her legs crossed. She arched her back and bit her lip. Her breast were straining against her top and she had never been so pleased.

She slowly uncrossed her legs and speak them revealing her plain but enticing black panties.

She ghosted her fingers over mound briefly and then dipped a finger into her opening without taking off her panties.

Draco looked near tears with desire. He was leaning forward while watching her with rapt attention.

She then pulled her finger out and slipped it into her mouth. She wasn't really all that wet, she hadn't really stimulated herself in that way so she didn't expected to be. However there had been a bit of moisture and she was more than willing to play it up.

She placed her finger on her lower lip and slid it to her mouth. She lavished her finger with her tongues and slowly drew it out with a slight 'pop'. She accompanied the action with a somewhat wanton moan.

He looked about ready to keel over at the sound and sight.

Hermione was enjoying herself. She usually didn't get too... excited... like this (except for the sexual part) unless she was with Ron or Harry. It felt nice to branch out a bit.

The song was drawing to a close and she didn't really want to draw this on too long so she steadily walked to him and kneeled before him.

She ran her hands up his thighs and clutched his shirt to pull him down. She forged ahead with as little thought as possible and kissed him square on the mouth. He reciprocated wholeheartedly after a beat and she began to stroke him through his pants. He groaned went to unbuckle his pants but she she grabbed his hand, gave a short shake of her head before kissing him on the forehead briefly and getting up to walk away.

Draco stared in wonder at her (and her ass) as she slipped into her room.

"Wow" he chuckled before collapsing against the back of his seat.


End file.
